


accidents are not accidental

by nk_l_jt



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Случайности не случайны или история о том, как Джоша поздравил с днём рождения незнакомый парень, прогадав на месяц.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	accidents are not accidental

Это был крайне дурацкий день, если честно. А если быть ещё более честным, то Джош не помнит, когда в последний раз был «не дурацкий» день. Тем не менее, сегодня был именно дурацкий день. Сессия близко, все преподаватели не устают об этом напоминать (будто им самим только в кайф эти все тупые экзамены и зачеты), а долги постепенно накапливаются и совершенно не хотят рассасываться.

Именно поэтому, именно из-за учебы, которая в последнее время занимается с Джошем нелюбовью намного чаще обычного, Джош возвращается домой, в свою маленькую, но уютную квартирку ужасно уставшим. Из-за этого ему даже пришлось уволиться с работы. Точнее даже не уволиться, а взять пару месяцев отпуска, пока он не разберётся с учёбой. Джошу повезло, что хозяин музыкального магазина, где работал парень, вошёл в положение и сказал, что будет с нетерпением ждать его возвращения, а рабочее место для Дана всегда найдётся.

Джош был благодарен всем своим друзьям, которые шли ему на встречу, помогали и всячески поддерживали парня, но также Джошу было неудобно, ведь его руки всё сильнее опускаются, силы и желание делать что-либо уменьшаются в геометрической прогрессии, а желание забрать документы с университета и работать где-нибудь в поле, собирая кукурузу, растёт.

А потом его лучший друг Брендон дал ему дельный (что очень странно для Ури) совет. _Просто отдохни, чел. Расслабься, ты слишком загружен 24/7. Если ты отдохнёшь хотя бы один день, тебе уже станет намного лучше._

Джош сначала отмахивался от друга, ожидая на самом деле услышать очередные шутки (которые он на самом деле любил, как и своего друга, собственно), а потом прислушался и понял, что да, Брендон прав, ему действительно нужен отдых. Хотя бы на один денек. Именно поэтому в среду (так как в этот день были самые бесполезные и _ну их нахер_ пары) Джош решил не ехать в универ, а для начала выспаться, затем сходить в ближайший супермаркет за всякими чипсами и пивом и окончить этот день максимально бесполезно, смотря какой-нибудь ситком. На самом деле, Джош любил так проводить время, но учёба ему говорила «нет, не любишь».

Всё проходило по плану (Джош искренне удивлен, но в коем-то веке доволен), ведь он практически выспался, позволил себе подольше полежать в такой удобной и родной кровати, а затем, не спеша собравшись и одевшись в абсолютно нелепый наряд, который состоял из носков с котами, спортивок и выцветшей старой розовой футболки, отправился в магазин. Ему повезло, что людей, которым посчастливилось узреть такой по-королевски нарядный вид Джошуа Дана, было максимально мало, ведь час дня, среда, все либо на учебе, либо на работе. Так что парень быстро пробежался по полкам, схватив всё необходимое и отправился в сторону кассы, к которой, как ему снова повезло, не было очереди.

Вернувшись домой, Джош решил, что сериал он оставит на вечер, а сейчас было бы неплохо заняться готовкой. Из-за опять-таки всё той же учебы у Джоша не было никаких сил и времени для этого занятия. Именно поэтому если спросить Джоша, когда он в последний раз нормально питался, в ответ вы услышите неловкое молчание и звук крутящихся шестерёнок в голове.

В итоге, уже ближе к шести вечера Джош был доволен собой — он наготовил всякой вкусной пищи, которой ему хватит, если повезет, до конца недели. Так что теперь он точно заслужил просмотр сериала с баночкой пива. Он вспоминает, что давно не смотрел «Бруклин 9-9», а за это время уже вышло несколько новых серий, так что почему нет?

Как только Джош удобно устраивается на диване с ноутбуком и вкусняшками и настраивается на просмотр одного из любимых ситкомов, его беспокоит уведомление о новом сообщении с телефона. Парень уверен, что это Брендон решил поинтересоваться, как проходит отдых его лучшего в мире друга, потому что тот на удивление молчал весь день, но оказалось, что сообщение от незнакомого номера, еще и со странным содержанием.

**Незнакомый номер:**

_С днем рождения, чувак!_  
[Прикреплена 1 фотография.]

Джош ждёт несколько секунд, пока фотография загрузится, ведь интернет его в последнее время не особо радует, а затем начинает посмеиваться, видя там какого-то парня, чьё лицо максимально приближено к камере, который выглядит абсолютно нелепо, но смешно. Джошу кажется его лицо знакомым, но он откидывает эти мысли на задний план. Дан думает, что очевидно этот парень хотел поздравить своего друга, но ошибся номером. _С кем не бывает_ , думает Джош, делая такую же нелепую фотографию своего лица и отправляя её с подписью:

спасибо, чувак, только ты немного ошибся. примерно на месяц

Ответ приходит почти моментально:

_оу_   
_ОУ_   
_Чел, прости!_   
_Брендон попросил поздравить его парня с днём рождения, но он тот ещё тупица, так что я не удивлён, что он дал неправильный номер._

ты сказал брендон?

если у этого брендона фамилия ури, то завтра он останется без головы

_ВОТ УБЛЮДОК._   
_А я ещё удивился, почему у его парня день рождения сегодня, если я точно помню, что он поздравлял его ещё полгода назад._

Джош не может перестать смеяться с ситуации, которая могла произойти только из-за одного человека, но ему было непонятно только одно:

это да, но зачем ему все это?

_Кстати, тебе случайно не нравятся парни? Ты буквально самый милый парень из всех, кого я когда-либо видел._

а

вот зачем

_Я серьёзно._   
_В смысле я, конечно, не донор органов, но тебе бы своё сердце отдал с радостью._

У Джоша уже слезятся глаза от смеха, тем не менее, он не может игнорировать то, как у него начали гореть щёки из-за этого ужаснейшего подката.

ты ужасен

А через секунду, думая, что почему бы и нет, добавляет:

но да, мне нравятся парни ;)

_Отлично, пойду скажу Брендону спасибо!_   
_А потом я весь твой._   
_Красавчик;)_

***

Джош просыпается от уведомления о сообщении. Он включает телефон и видит там фотографию Тайлера с очень криво надетыми очками и все таким же глупым выражением лица с подписью «С праздником, любимый чувак!»

Дан усмехается и отправляется на кухню, чтобы обнять своего парня со спины и сказать:

— Ты всё ещё ужасен. А ещё ты точно в курсе, что мой день рождения не сегодня.

Тайлер в его руках поворачивается лицом, которое обрело неестественно оскорблённое выражение:

— Причем тут твой день рождения? Джошуа, ты что, не помнишь, что сегодня четыре года с момента нашего знакомства? Кто ещё из нас двоих ужасен?


End file.
